Sparring
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Vegeta and Trunks are having a sparring session much different that the others. Fluff.


Sparring - by preety_lady_serenity  
  
Disclaimer: The characters definitely do not belong to me. I am not that smart. They belong to Mr. Akira Toriyama but I am just borrowing them for a while. Promise to put them back where I found them. ^_^  
  
PS: Because I've got sick of hearing him calling Trunks brat, I've changed it to Boy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Vegeta was staring himself in the mirror. It was unusual for him to stare in the mirror for a long time but that day something surprised him. His eyes seemed to have lost some of his usual glare. They seemed more relaxed and less cruel than other times. *I guess family life has changed me a little* he thought. His gaze, those moments, reminded him of the calm and yet respected one of his father; back in planet Vegeta. *Maybe I'm turning into a King!* he thought once again, not being able to let his stare leave the mirror. Suddenly he felt something tugging one of his pants. He looked down and saw his two-and-a-half year old son peeping at him. His large blue eyes were glistening seriously, as if he had come to speak to him about an important matter. His miniature little hands were now clutching his pants' fabric for a little support but he still seemed determined. *A true warrior!* he thought as he admired him.  
  
"What do you want boy?" he asked staring at him seriously.  
  
"Daddy spar with you!" a high-pitched voice escaped his lips.  
  
A trace of softness was mirrored through his eyes but only for a second or two. *He is never getting sick of it!* he thought and lowered to take him into his arms. The boy chuckled while he looked down to the ground. Then he looked at his father being serious. Vegeta thought that his gaze was familiar to "Answer. I have not all day to waste. I can still go and spar with one-and-a-half year old Goten!"  
  
"Ok boy but first we eat breakfast!" Vegeta answered and carried his son into the kitchen.  
  
"Your appetite is getting bigger and bigger as time passes by" Vegeta commented when small Trunks gave him his bowl of cereals for the fourth time.  
  
He waited for his son to feel full so they could "Spar" as he said. It wasn't normal sparring really but for Vegeta was something he enjoyed greatly. It was his way to "play" with his son. Real sparring and training would start in a year. Trunks looked at him and nodded when his father asked whether he had finished eating. Following his father around, they went into the living room.  
  
Trunks' petite fists slammed inside his father's huge hands. Vegeta positioned his hands a little higher so that the boy would put more effort to the task. To his surprise the lavender-hair boy hit them powerfully once again. He felt his bones creaking a little. Each feast was accompanied by a little "Wham!" from Trunks and Vegeta was reminded by the same game that he and his father used to play many years ago. Thoughts filled his head.  
  
*You are a strong little warrior aren't you boy? Strong and serious like the next heir of the throne is supposed to be, you claim what you want. Look at you now. Your fists slam against my hands and they are almost causing me discomfort. One day you will turn into a healthy strong warrior that will make me proud of being his father. Not that I am not proud of you now. I am more than proud of having the most smart and strong son in the whole wide world. Sometimes I think I am getting soft. When I see him trying to punch me, I think he is so adorable. Well my father used to do the same with me and no one thought he was not a good king or ruler. Vegeta I think you must revise your opinion of weakling behaviour because playing with your son is pretty cool.*  
  
Vegeta's thought were interrupted when Trunks punched him on the cheek. He stared at him bluntly. The boy waited, being a little scared, for his reaction. His anger, frustration and the he would be punished. No one hurt Vegeta, the prince of all Sayians without punishment, or at least that was what he had heard. His father glared at him and then said in a serious tone.  
  
"No one hurts the prince of all Sayians without punishment. I am afraid I've."  
  
The boy looked at him intensively.  
  
". To tickle you"  
  
And with those words Vegeta grabbed the boy and started tickling him. Trunks fought back trying to tickle his father. Time passed by and Bulma entered the room seeing her husband and son playing in the living room. Trunks was sitting on Vegeta's chest, giggling and tickling. Taking a small photograph machine she photographed them together capturing this memory to eternity.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Like it? Please review. 


End file.
